Uma verdade a muito escondida
by Renn san
Summary: Fic nosense! Epa... O q o Kirby ta fazendo aqui? Hein! Não foi o Itachi que matou o clã Uchiha! OMG!NR: Essa fanfic foi feita pela minha irmãzinha uu N pode falar mal ii


**Autora: **Paty

**Título: **Uma verdade a muito escondida.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e... só isso. OPA! O ITACHI É DA REN!(N/A: ... - sendo ameaçada com uma kunai no pescoço pra dizer isso.)

**Sumário: **A verdade sobre a morte do clã Uchiha é revelada e... Espera aí! O que o Kirby tem haver com ela!?

**Só pra esclarecer: **No meio dessa joça tem duas pessoas bakas comentando, brigando e reclamando uma é a autora, minha irmã que será reconhecida por "N/A" e a outra sou eu uu a Ren, que é dona dessa conta que serei reconhecida como "N/R".

* * *

**No mundo de Kirby...**

Kirby estava só brincando de bola feliz da vida quando de repente,perto da casa dele aparece um portal. Não sabendo o que é entrou nele e foi parar no Lobby dos animes!

**No Lobby dos Animes...**

Ele já tinha ido para lá só que os portais a cada milênio mudam-se. Ele tinha passado por lá já que tinha matado todo o clã Uchiha através de Itachi. Ali não muito longe ele viu uma mochila com o raro localizador de portais e as instruções do Lobby o primeiro dia em que ele tinha viajado nos Animes tinha sido nomeado de "Kirby o viajante dos Animes". E neste milênio o primeiro portal em que Kirby entrou foi o do Naruto...

**No mundo de Naruto...**

Sasuke estava sentado em um tronco perto de uma cachoeira quando aparece Itachi do nada e senta ao lado dele. Sasuke já estava prestes a lançar suas shurikens quando Itachi enfim pronunciou-se.

**Itachi**: Sasuke, eu tenho um segredo para lhe contar... (N/R: Olha como minha mana é inteligente - Tão nova e já sabe usar o "lhe")

**Sasuke**: O que?!

**Itachi**: Não fui eu realmente que matei o clã Uchiha...

Sasuke estava surpreso com a declaração de Itachi e mantinha-se o mirando fixamente esperando uma resposta. (N/R: Essa fui eu oo, não queiram saber o que realmente tinha aqui antes oo")

**Itachi**: Eu fui hipnotizado por algo... Eu não sei o que era mas era algo rosa que tinha cor de chiclete de tutti frute...

De repente aparece um portal na frente dos dois e de dentro dele sai Kirby.

**Itachi**: Agora eu me lembro! Foi ele! Ele me hipnotizou!

**Kirby**: De onde você tirou essa idéia?! - Fala com medo - (N/A: Kirby não fala, mas ele engoliu um tradutor portátil, foi um presente de Natal!)

Sasuke tira algumas surikens da sua bolsa presa na cintura e atira em Kirby o mesmo engole as surikens e vira ninja Kirby.

**Itachi**: Confesse foi você que me hipnotizou!(N/R: To tão orgulhosa dela i-i Ela sabe escrever palavrinhas complicadas çç - tendo o momento irmã mais velha orgulhosa)

**Kirby**: Não fui eu!

**Itachi**: Hoje eu peguei a espada do Zabuza emprestada.

**Kirby**: Nem ia ser emprestada mesmo, já que ele ta morto!

**Itachi, Sasuke e Orochimaru**: Como você sabe?! - espantados perguntam.

**Itachi e** **Sasuke**: De onde você veio?! - Levam um susto com a aparição súbita de Orochimaru ao lado deles. (N/R: TITIO PURPURIIINAAA O)

**Orochimaru**: Eu só tava passando por aqui e resolvi dar um ''Oi!''

Itachi: Chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa! - Aponta a espada de três metros que era do Zabuza para o Kirby.

**Orochimaru**: Ih! Que fofo! Rimou!

**Kirby**: Ferrou! - Desiste após ver a espada de três metros - Tudo bem! Você venceu! Mas não precisa me apontar uma espada desse tamanho!

**Orochimaru**: Sasuke! Você é mais bonitinho que o Itachi, pega meu telefone! - joga um papelzinho com o número do telefone dele escrito com caneta porosa rosa - Vou cair fora agora! - manda beijinhos pro Sasuke e sai correndo. (N/A: Não foi eu!)(N/R: Não 8D Foi eu xD, admitam isso fico muito gay ii)

**Kirby**: Tudo bem fui eu que matei seus pais! Ta feliz agora!?

**Sasuke**: Por que você fez isso chiclete de morango?

**Kirby**: Meu nome é Kirby!

**Sasuke**: Devia ter dito isso antes! Agora pode falar por que você fez isso?

**Kirby**: Vou contar a história. Eu fui encontrado pelos Uchiha e treinado...

**Sasuke**: Você é um Uchiha?

**Itachi**: ... - gota.

**Kirby**: Sou sim e eu posso continuar?

**Sasuke**: Prossiga...

**Kirby**: Ensinaram-me a usar o Sharingan, mas eu infelizmente o desenvolvi na boca e... Ta, podem rir

Os dois irmãos Uchiha riram por bastante tempo

**Kirby**: Então como vingança já que todos os Uchihas ficaram rindo de mim que nem vocês tão fazendo agora, eu hipnotizei o Itachi para matar á todos, mas eu não consegui matar você Sasuke, por que seu irmão tinha uma queda bruta por você e...

**Itachi**: Er... - saindo de fininho

**Sasuke**: Como você sabe o meu nome?

**Kirby**: Por que sua mãe me disse.

**Kirby**: Acabou a historia e tchau. Meu localizador de portais me diz que o próximo portal está dentro dessa cachoeira.

Kirby localiza o portal e vai embora.

**Sasuke**: Pois é... - Olha ao seu redor, vê que está sozinho e vai embora, se arrependendo de ter dado um fora no Naruto da ultima vez que se encontraram. - tenho que bolar um plano pra separar ele do Gaara... - fala pensador. (N/A: Não fui eu que escrevi isso! Mas oo Será que o Sasuke vai conseguir oo"""?)(N/R: AHuahUHAU çç Eu não resistiiiii, tive que escrever isso XDDD)

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/R: **Gente ii Eu to tão orgulhosa i.i Essa fanfic foi feita pela minha irmãzinha e... E... E... - chorando de emoção - buaaa ii - tosse - Pois é! Isso ai! A Fanfic ta uma bagunça, mas eu pessoalmente gostei xD Minha mana puxou a mim uu É criativa também UU Isso ai, eu sou a Ren! E nem o vento me despenteia 8D - Faz pose - Ah, eu adicionei algumas partes, mas erros de ortografia eu não encontrei nenhum OO - ainda ta besta com isso - Tinha que ser minha mana 8D E ela só tem 10 aninhos 8D - chora - É meu orgulho ii

**N/A: **Esta foi minha primeira fanfic e... E eu estou muito feliz! E... E o mais legal é que eu tirei isso de um sonho e isso depois de ver a minha super incrível irmã escrever aquela fanfic do Sasuke e do Naruto! Odeio yaoi, mas essa super onee-chan ta querendo me viciar em NaruGaa... Vocês têm que ver a insistência dela... Da medo... (N/R: EU TENHO ATEH SLIDE PRA TE MOSTRAR DE PORQUÊ VC DEVE IDOLATRAR NaruGaa!) EI OO O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI???

**N/A e N/R: **DEIXEM REVIEWS!


End file.
